


It Will Rain

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army, F/M, M/M, Prisoner!Louis, Soldier!Harry, War, larry - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has been at war for nine months now. Many lives have been lost and prisoners have been taken. Louis Tomlinson is one of those prisoners. Guards watch the prisoners, and keep the horses taken care of. Harry Styles is one of those guards. </p><p>Against all odds, Harry feels drawn to the scrawny prisoner and Louis falls for the battle scarred Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis’s POV

 

“Don’t try anything.” A soldier growled from behind me. I could feel his gun pressing between my shoulders.

Our base camp had been raided and unfortunately I couldn’t get away in time, so they took me hostage. I assumed they were taking me back to their camp. There was no way I could escape, so I didn’t even try.

We approached the camp and a few soldiers positioned out front let us in. The man leading me shouted at a man standing by a brick building.

“Styles, we’ve got some more prisoners for ya.” He led me and a few other lads up to the man and he eyed us.

He looked about the same age as I was, but there was something in his eyes that said he had been through much more than I. We were shoved into the building roughly with the other prisoners. There were six of us in all. 

Styles came around and put an ankle cuff on our right legs, chaining us to the walls. I stayed still while he did it, unlike the others. The last one kicked him and Styles pulled a small metal thing that looked sort of like a baseball bat from his belt and hit him in the stomach with it.

“If you don’t want to lose that leg, then I suggest you never do that again.” He sneered.

I gulped nervously as his green eyes flickered to mine. He began to speak without looking away. “Let this be a lesson to you all. If you don’t cooperate you will be punished.”

I shrunk back against the wall, but it did no good. I was still completely visible. 

Styles left the building and I heard a lock click.

He didn’t return until hours later. He gave everyone a piece of bread and their choice of grapes or strawberries. I chose strawberries.

The man who had kicked him received nothing.

**

It went on like this day after day. Styles would come in three times a day to give us bread and fruit. I started trying to talk to him, but he would never answer. On the fourth day he did.

“Good morning.” I greeted. I had thought of it the night before. I always liked being greeted when I walked into a room, so I thought maybe he would too.

“No, it’s not.” He snapped. “We are at war, no morning is good.” 

My smile dropped and I looked down at my hands, not speaking again. When he left one of the others spoke up.

“Why do you try to talk to him. He’s the cruelest man I’ve ever seen.” 

I simply shrugged my shoulders and leaned my head back against the wall. My stomach rumbled, begging me for more food, but I had nothing left.

I had been there a week when I was caught with my pants down. Literally. In the corner by the door there was a bucket. On the other side was another. One was for pee and the other was for shit. Our ankle cuffs were long enough to reach the buckets, but not the door. I was peeing when Styles opened the door and when I jumped pee splashed onto the wall.

He glared at me as I quickly buttoned my pants. 

“Sit down blue eyes.” 

He called everyone by a name he made up. I was blue eyes because my eyes were blue. Another man was ice, because he was always cold.

I scurried to my spot along the wall and sat down as I was told. He gave us food, but I received no fruit. However, he did speak to me. “I will bring a washcloth and a bucket of soapy water. You will scrub that wall and clean out the buckets.”

My stomach churned at the thought and I just knew I was going to puke. Luckily I was able to hold it in and nod my head.

Cleaning the buckets was something I chose to block out. I only remember feeling nasty after cleaning them. 

When he came back with dinner I refused it. He gave me a curious look then squatted down. “You don’t want food?”

“I’ll take it!” 

“Was I talking to you Birdy?”

He was called birdy because he whistled a lot. Birdy went silent and Styles returned his gaze to me.

“I-I do, but my h-hands are dirty.” I stuttered. 

He nodded slowly then stood up. He gave out the rest of the food then left. I was half asleep when he crept into the room again. Most of the others were already asleep.

He knelt down beside me and handed me a small package and food wrapped in a napkin. I opened it and inside were hand wipes. I smiled softly and was about to thank him, but he had already made it to the door and was locking us in for the night. There were two pieces of bread in the napkin with butter. 

He didn’t come in the next morning and when he came in the afternoon he took a man out and locked the door. 

The man did not come back. None of us were sure of what had happened to him. 

We weren’t fed again until the next morning. Styles kept his head down as he passed out the food, so I couldn’t see his face. When he finally got to me I thanked him quietly for the other night. He met my eyes and I gasped. 

His pale skin was covered in dirt and blood. One eye was almost completely swollen shut. He looked away and kept walking.

The others started to suspect something, although I had no plans. They would torment me and call me names.

Styles walked in right as Don's fist connected with my face. He beat him with the bat until he was barely concious. Then he smacked me in the shoulder. It wasn't very hard, but it still left a bruise.

"I will not tolerate fighting!"

None of us received supper that night.

****

A/N So what did you guys think? KUDOS! COMMENT! SHARE!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s POV

 

Everything was getting harder and harder. We were at war, we had prisoners, and we got beaten. It was like a prison for just us soldiers in our own home base.

 

 

If we did something wrong and either were caught by someone or was reported of doing anything, from a simple act of kindness to just speaking to one of the prisoners in a polite, friendly way, we were beaten; just like I was.

 

 

My face stung, my body stung, everything stung. It was supposed to be a normal feeling since we were all soldiers, but it really wasn’t. A normal feeling would be like hurting because you moved a muscle wrong, but hurting because someone actually put you in that physical pain is not normal.

 

 

There were fewer bodies each and every day. People were dying all around; people were getting kidnapped all around. There were many people getting labeled as POW or MIA, some from my base and some from others. We all knew it was happening; even if we couldn’t see it, we even had a couple prisoners ourselves.

 

 

Names were just names and faces were just faces however, bodies were a tracking system. They helped us to identify how many we had, and how many we had left. The bodies meant everything, but faces and names meant nothing.

 

 

The food portions got smaller each and every day for us soldiers, but sometimes our prisoners didn’t even get food. It was all determined on whether or not they deserved it and if we had enough.

 

 

I was currently walking down to the “living” chamber the prisoners were locked in. In one hand I had a few pieces of bread, and in the other I had a little jug of water.

 

 

My keys were set in the lock and opened the door, being met with blue eyes siting on the ground tracing his skin with his dirty fingernails. His eyes were watching his fingernails trace his skin, but I could still see the black eye from the punch he had taken last night.

 

 

“Okay, dinners served.” With a smirk on my face I gave a piece of bread to everyone except blue eyes, but he didn’t notice, and I filled up each of their clay ceramic mugs half full with water.

 

 

As I am about to leave, blue eyes looks up and asks innocently,

 

 

“Styles, Sir? What about me?” He looks around and sees that everyone else is eating their bread, savoring ever bit of it.

 

 

“So you finally notice I was passing out food?” A smirk enlightens my face. “I suppose you shouldn’t get anything since you never addressed my presence, blue eyes.” 

 

 

“Please sir,” He looked so innocent; it was like he didn’t know what was happening around us. It’s like he didn’t even know who I really was. I felt like he didn’t care with the look he was giving me, but I knew that he did.

 

 

I toss a piece of bread at him, thinking he wouldn’t catch it, but he did. My feet carry my body over and fill up his glass more than half way. Another piece of bread must have “accidently” fallen from my hand and landed in his lap.

 

 

Once I reached the door, I looked back slightly to see a small smile on blue eyes face. It made me internally smile a little. I always loved making people happy; I just never knew some of the struggles it would take to make someone happy.

 

**

 

It happened like that for a couple days until I was assigned a different job. The job, which I didn’t want to do, was to clean out the horse stables at night. That would mean that I wouldn’t be able to give blue eyes his extra dinner. That would also mean that I wouldn’t be able to see him smile, and I wouldn’t be able to feel like I accomplished something good.

 

 

By the time it was close to midnight, everyone was asleep except for the guards who took on night duty. All of them were too busy watching out for danger, making sure our base was safe, to realise I was walking towards the chamber where we kept the prisoners.

 

 

I slowly took my keys out trying not to make a sound and unlocked the door very slowly. The door quickly opens and quickly closes, still trying to be quiet and go unnoticed. My eyes scan around the room looking for a certain boy, but all I’m met with is quiet sobs and a quivering boy.

 

 

I knew everything I was doing was extremely risky, and I could get caught at any moment, but it was my instinct to help people since I was little.

 

 

My body situates itself on the ground by the quivering boy making his head slowly look up. I was ready to be met with the blue eyed boy, but only this time I was met by a beaten blue eyed boy. His face was full of red bruises as well as many purple ones.

 

 

“What the hell happened to you?!” I say in a demanding, hushed whisper. Although, I just made the boy cry more. My first instinct was to wrap my arm around his body, but then I remember who he was and how wrong it would be to comfort the enemy.

 

 

“You happened. T-This camp happened. I h-happened,” Blue eyes said in between sobs. “J-Just k-kill me.”

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

“Don’t t-try to be friendly. You’re t-the one who s-said we’re at w-war.” His fingernails dig into his skin, drawing blood.

 

 

I stood up when I realised I did say that. It hurt me to leave, but I knew I was just hurting him more by staying.

 

 

Before leaving I heard blue eyes whisper,

 

 

“The g-guard who t-took over y-your shift beat m-me.” A tear slipped from my eye making me quickly wipe it away before walking out and locking the door. I didn’t trust the other soldiers on my force with those prisoners, sure I was mean to them, but I never beat them without reason. And something tells me whoever has that job now, did it without reason.

 

****

 

A/N Tell me what you guys thought, every bit of information helps and counts. VOTE! COMMENT! SHARE!

-Lizzy xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds felt like hours. The days dragged by painfully slow. The only way I kept track of time was by using my nail to scrape a tally mark onto the wall every day.

The guard who had taken Styles' s place was ruthless and if you so much as looked at him the wrong way you were beaten. I was rapidly losing weight. He only fed us twice as day and it was in very small amounts. 

It was strange but I actually missed Styles. He may have seemed like a heartless soldier, but I knew deep down there was a person in there. It shone bright when he gave me extra food and water. 

The other prisoners hated me because they said Styles favored me, so I slept away most of the days, barely speaking. The aching of fresh cuts and bruises became a familiar feeling. If I wasn't beaten by the guards then it was by another prisoner.

I was a proud person, so when one of them suspected I was a homosexual I couldn't deny it. I sat silently until I was beaten into unconsciousness by four of them. I hoped they would kill me.

** 

When I woke up the first thing I felt was pain. It was all over my body and for a second I panicked, thinking they would beat me again if they knew I was awake. I closed my eyes and tried not to move much.

"Blue eyes? Can you hear me?"

It was Styles. A second letter I realized I wasn't laying on the concrete floor. Instead I was on some sort of cot. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a pair a green ones.

"You're awake." He smiled softly.

It was the first time I had seen him actually smile. Not just his evil smirk. His human side was shining once again.

"Where am I?" I tried to sit up and at the same time as pain coursed through my body, two large hands were at my shoulders pushing me back down.

"You're in my living quarters. I found you unconscious a few days ago. You were beaten badly."

I examined his face, noticing the bruises that littered his shirtless torso and his arms and face.

"What happened to you?" I rasped. My throat was dry and my voice cracked.

He glanced down at himself and looked up sheepishly. "I had a bit of an argument with the guard who did this to you."

"He didn't do it. The other prisoners did."

A wave of warmth washed over me, knowing that he fought the man he thought beat me. I knew he cared.

"Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

The memories came flooding back and I whimpered subconsciously. I blinked back tears, not wanting to look weak.

"Because I'm gay." I said quietly. 

Styles didn't say anything. I refused to meet his gaze but I could feel his piercing stare on my face.

"What's your name?" His voice was unusually tender and the question caught me off guard.

"L-Louis." 

"Louis." He repeated softly. "I won't judge you, but there are people who will as I'm sure you know, so you might try hiding that little fact." He frowned. "People are ignorant, you've got to accept that and carry on."

A tear had unknowingly slipped down my face and Styles used his thumb to mop it up.

"Can I stay here for a couple days?" I asked warily. I didn't want to push my luck.

"I'm going to keep you here as long as I possibly can." He glanced at the door then back to me. "I told the guards that you started the fight and therefore, should be kept separately from the other prisoners. They said since I thought that that you would stay with me."

"I sorry." I whispered embarrassingly. I thought he was doing it out of kindness but in reality, he was forced to.

"I don't mind. I would have asked to watch you, but they would get suspicious that I was planning something and I'd probably never get to see you again." He stood then, leaning over to tuck the sheets in around me. I blushed at the close proximity and quietly thanked him. 

He walked to his bed and my eyes widened. He was only wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs. I turned my head, hiding my red face.

He crawled into the bed across from mine and rolled over so that his back was to me.

"What time is it?”

“3 AM.” He shifted, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

I sighed and as I tried to get comfortable I realized two things. One, I was chained to the bed by the ankle cuff, and two, bandages were wrapped around where my ribs were. I suspected some were broken since it hurt to move.

I shifted some more, but I couldn’t get comfortable. I almost screamed when I felt two cold hands on my arm. Styles shushed me and helped me sit up, then he put a pillow under my back. When I layed back down the pain was bearable. 

“Thank you.”

“Stop saying that.” He chuckled. “It’s the least I can do.”

He got back into bed this time facing me. I could barely make out the outline of his body through the dark.

“Styles?”

“When it’s just us you can call me Harry.”

“O-Okay then Harry, who’s winning the war?”

It was quiet for a long time before Harry’s voice disturbed the peace. 

“We’re all losing, and not just the war.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s Point of View

 

Louis. Blue eyes. He was like a picture perfect human.

 

I knew that this war wasn’t getting any better, and this wasn’t the time to get distracted. However, I had my duty to protect Louis from the other prisoners by keeping him in my room and making sure no one hurt him.

 

This may sound a little selfish, but I wanted to be the only one to be able to touch him. Whether it was to hurt him, punish him, or move him, I wanted to be the only one to do that. I didn’t trust the other soldiers with him. From my perspective, I could tell he was a fragile soul.

 

It was another day in this wretched place that I woke up into. With the sun beating in through a crack in the blanket that I put up to block out the sun in the mornings, I got out of my cot and walked over towards Louis’ cot which he was chained to.

 

“Blue eyes, it’s time to get up.” I said in a hushed town as I gently moved a few pieces of his hair out of his face. Our camp was supposed to shave their heads, but we felt like it was unnecessary, as well as how it would actually come in handy when moving them. It hurt like hell when people pull your hair with a great force.

 

“No mummy, ‘m tired.” A light chuckle erupted from inside of me before I leaned down close to his ear. I hated to do this, but it should do the trick.

 

“WAKE UP SOLDIER” I yelled in a firm voice, right into his ear. His hand quickly swung over, hitting me square in the face, before his body sprung up with wide eyes.

 

I felt tears prick my eyes from the slap I received. They say soldiers are tough, most are, but I’m not as tough. It was just something I never was good at being.

 

His face turned to me and morphed into regret when he saw a few tears had left my eyes.

 

“Oh god, are you okay?” It was obvious he was nervous.

 

“You just fucking slapped me in the face! Do you think I’d be okay?!” His body coward away from mine, he tried to get as far away from me as he could in his small little cot.

 

“I’m sorry.” His blue eyes showed innocence. His voice showed discomfort. His body showed a frightened boy. He wasn’t as tough as he was when he had gotten her, he changed.

 

I slowly sat down next to him on his cot.

 

“Louis…” I could feel his body shaking. “I didn’t mean to yell. I’m sorry. You just caught me by surprise.” My hand made its way up to his hair where it moved a few strands out of his eyes, making him smile a little which made me smile.

 

My hand quickly moved away when a loud banging came from the door, making us both jump a little.

 

“Styles, you’re wanted in the main headquarters.” Someone yells from outside the door. I can’t faintly hear the footsteps leaving before I turn to Louis and give him a faint smile before standing up and walking over to my wardrobe to pick out my new uniform for the day.

 

“Why are people so mean and demanding here?” I heard Louis say quietly under his breath before he started to play with his finger nails, trying to scrape out the dirt that had made its way under his nails.

 

“We’re all enemy’s. No one is nice to anyone. You can’t make friends here, especially at this camp.”

 

“Why haven’t they killed me yet? I’m weak.” Louis mumbled.

 

I turn around and walk back over to his cot where I move my hands up to his face, and move his face towards me so I could look into his eyes.

 

“They haven’t killed you because you are too precious. You’re fucking beautiful for Christ sakes; I wouldn’t let them place a hand on your precious body if I could.” I looked intensely into his magical blue eyes. The blush that rose to his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed, but it made me smile nonetheless.

 

Before I could register what I was doing, I was leaning in, eyes glancing down at Louis’ lips before going back up to his eyes. My lips lightly brushed his before I fully registered what I was doing and jumped up, scrambling back to my wardrobe where I quickly got dressed and nearly almost ran out of the room, breathing heavily. 

 

My pace quicken on my walk to the main headquarters where I walked into an office and sat down nervously. I always got nervous when I came into this office.

 

“Nice to see you again Styles.”

 

***

 

I walked back into my room, slamming the door shut with great force. A groan sounded as I reached my hands up to my curls and pulled them.

 

“Harry…?” A small voice sounded from a couple feet away from where I was stood. My gaze shifted over towards where it came from, and saw a small boy curled up on the cot by the wall. His eyes held the innocence of a little boy, a scared innocent little boy.

 

Unbuttoning my uniform, I through off my jacket and sat down next to the boy.

 

“Hi.” Memories from before flooded my mind making me look down in shame.

 

“Look at me.” Louis instructed as he sat up next to me. My head looked up and turned to meet his gaze. “What happened?”

 

“I filed a complaint a couple days ago about what happened to you, and today they called me in to talk about it. Nothing happened. There only response was how it wasn’t something to worry about. One less prisoner means one more prisoner we could capture.” A groan escapes my lips. “This is so fucking stupid. I was raised to be nice and not fight, but then when it comes to the real world and war it is okay? Bullshit!”

 

I felt a hand on my back rubbing it as I tried to get my breath under control. My gaze had moved to the floor, which made me have to shift it to Louis again.

 

Just looking into Louis’ eyes made me smile. It was like they held all my happiness, and joy.

 

“You had to of known that entering this would end up having you fighting and killing innocent lives. Some do deserve to die, like me, but some don’t, and you put yourself in that place when enrolling,” His voice informed me. “I don’t get why you are being so protective over me. I’m just a homosexual nobody.”

 

“But you’re my nobody. You’re mine to take care of, and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

 

“Why, why would you ever want to save a life like mine?” Louis’ voice held a confused soul.

 

“Because you make me strong."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s Point of View

 

Louis. Blue eyes. He was like a picture perfect human.

 

I knew that this war wasn’t getting any better, and this wasn’t the time to get distracted. However, I had my duty to protect Louis from the other prisoners by keeping him in my room and making sure no one hurt him.

 

This may sound a little selfish, but I wanted to be the only one to be able to touch him. Whether it was to hurt him, punish him, or move him, I wanted to be the only one to do that. I didn’t trust the other soldiers with him. From my perspective, I could tell he was a fragile soul.

 

It was another day in this wretched place that I woke up into. With the sun beating in through a crack in the blanket that I put up to block out the sun in the mornings, I got out of my cot and walked over towards Louis’ cot which he was chained to.

 

“Blue eyes, it’s time to get up.” I said in a hushed town as I gently moved a few pieces of his hair out of his face. Our camp was supposed to shave their heads, but we felt like it was unnecessary, as well as how it would actually come in handy when moving them. It hurt like hell when people pull your hair with a great force.

 

“No mummy, ‘m tired.” A light chuckle erupted from inside of me before I leaned down close to his ear. I hated to do this, but it should do the trick.

 

“WAKE UP SOLDIER” I yelled in a firm voice, right into his ear. His hand quickly swung over, hitting me square in the face, before his body sprung up with wide eyes.

 

I felt tears prick my eyes from the slap I received. They say soldiers are tough, most are, but I’m not as tough. It was just something I never was good at being.

 

His face turned to me and morphed into regret when he saw a few tears had left my eyes.

 

“Oh god, are you okay?” It was obvious he was nervous.

 

“You just fucking slapped me in the face! Do you think I’d be okay?!” His body coward away from mine, he tried to get as far away from me as he could in his small little cot.

 

“I’m sorry.” His blue eyes showed innocence. His voice showed discomfort. His body showed a frightened boy. He wasn’t as tough as he was when he had gotten her, he changed.

 

I slowly sat down next to him on his cot.

 

“Louis…” I could feel his body shaking. “I didn’t mean to yell. I’m sorry. You just caught me by surprise.” My hand made its way up to his hair where it moved a few strands out of his eyes, making him smile a little which made me smile.

 

My hand quickly moved away when a loud banging came from the door, making us both jump a little.

 

“Styles, you’re wanted in the main headquarters.” Someone yells from outside the door. I can’t faintly hear the footsteps leaving before I turn to Louis and give him a faint smile before standing up and walking over to my wardrobe to pick out my new uniform for the day.

 

“Why are people so mean and demanding here?” I heard Louis say quietly under his breath before he started to play with his finger nails, trying to scrape out the dirt that had made its way under his nails.

 

“We’re all enemy’s. No one is nice to anyone. You can’t make friends here, especially at this camp.”

 

“Why haven’t they killed me yet? I’m weak.” Louis mumbled.

 

I turn around and walk back over to his cot where I move my hands up to his face, and move his face towards me so I could look into his eyes.

 

“They haven’t killed you because you are too precious. You’re fucking beautiful for Christ sakes; I wouldn’t let them place a hand on your precious body if I could.” I looked intensely into his magical blue eyes. The blush that rose to his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed, but it made me smile nonetheless.

 

Before I could register what I was doing, I was leaning in, eyes glancing down at Louis’ lips before going back up to his eyes. My lips lightly brushed his before I fully registered what I was doing and jumped up, scrambling back to my wardrobe where I quickly got dressed and nearly almost ran out of the room, breathing heavily. 

 

My pace quicken on my walk to the main headquarters where I walked into an office and sat down nervously. I always got nervous when I came into this office.

 

“Nice to see you again Styles.”

 

***

 

I walked back into my room, slamming the door shut with great force. A groan sounded as I reached my hands up to my curls and pulled them.

 

“Harry…?” A small voice sounded from a couple feet away from where I was stood. My gaze shifted over towards where it came from, and saw a small boy curled up on the cot by the wall. His eyes held the innocence of a little boy, a scared innocent little boy.

 

Unbuttoning my uniform, I through off my jacket and sat down next to the boy.

 

“Hi.” Memories from before flooded my mind making me look down in shame.

 

“Look at me.” Louis instructed as he sat up next to me. My head looked up and turned to meet his gaze. “What happened?”

 

“I filed a complaint a couple days ago about what happened to you, and today they called me in to talk about it. Nothing happened. There only response was how it wasn’t something to worry about. One less prisoner means one more prisoner we could capture.” A groan escapes my lips. “This is so fucking stupid. I was raised to be nice and not fight, but then when it comes to the real world and war it is okay? Bullshit!”

 

I felt a hand on my back rubbing it as I tried to get my breath under control. My gaze had moved to the floor, which made me have to shift it to Louis again.

 

Just looking into Louis’ eyes made me smile. It was like they held all my happiness, and joy.

 

“You had to of known that entering this would end up having you fighting and killing innocent lives. Some do deserve to die, like me, but some don’t, and you put yourself in that place when enrolling,” His voice informed me. “I don’t get why you are being so protective over me. I’m just a homosexual nobody.”

 

“But you’re my nobody. You’re mine to take care of, and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

 

“Why, why would you ever want to save a life like mine?” Louis’ voice held a confused soul.

 

“Because you make me strong."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

 

As I woke up I realized my arms were around another body, making me snuggle into it, only to have the body turn over.

 

“Well, are you just that tired, or do you just like sleeping with me?” The figure said in a joking like tone. My eyes open and look up, only to be met with the most beautiful blue eyes that I’ve grown to love. 

 

“It’s a little bit of both,” I shrugged a little, keeping my gaze on the boy’s eyes. “Your eyes are absolutely beautiful.” A light blush rises to the figures cheeks as he looks down.

 

“No they aren’t.” He mumbles. 

 

“Louis, yes they are. They just don’t hold the shimmering sparkle anymore, I wish I could bring that back.” My frown is clearly shown as I look down a bit. It was my entire fault that his beautiful eyes didn’t hold that beautiful spark. It was this allied forces fault to why they didn’t hold that beautiful shimmering sparkle. It was that stupid drafts fault. In all, it was this bloody war that was at fault for this.

 

Louis gave a small smile as he looked deeply in my eyes to see if I was lying, but I for surely wasn’t. I leaned forward a little and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away only to be met with a bang on the door and a loud voice calling in.”

 

“Styles, we’re going out! Make sure you keep a close eye on that prisoner, we don’t want him causing any trouble.” The voice said before we heard loud footsteps discarding. 

 

“We are going to have you take a shower today, with my friend Liam’s help,” I voiced as I got up to get a key that would unlock the hand and foot cuffs around Louis’ wrist and ankle. 

 

“Do you guys have letters that you can send out to family members and friends?” Louis nearly whispered, looking down at the old bed sheet as he had sat up and crossed his legs. 

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Do you think I could write a letter home to my best mate, Niall? I need to tell him I’m safe and not dead.” I couldn’t help but get a bit jealous.

 

“What relationship do you two share?”

 

“He lives with my family and I, that’s it. I’ve known him all my life, but when he was sixteen his parents threw him out because of biblical beliefs,” I looked at the smaller man in confusion. “He’s gay.” 

 

“Thank the lord,” I nearly scream out, not thinking before I spoke. 

 

“You like the fact that he got thrown out because of the lord’s bible?” Louis asked in a snotty tone which had me shaking my head quickly.

 

“No, I didn’t mean that. I said that because you two don’t have any sexual relation going on.” A light laugh and a smile breaking his frown had me smiling back at him before I walked over to the door and opened it, peering out to make sure no more soldiers were here. My feet carried me back over to Louis and unlocked both cuffs before pulling him to his feet. “Let’s go get you that shower.”

 

“We are actually going to go take a shower, not a gassed shower where you make me strip of my clothes and step into a gas chamber, right?”

 

“This isn’t a concentration camp, stupid. We aren’t that sick.” I scoff as I pull him out of the room, still being a little precocious. 

 

We walk down to the shower headquarters where I’m met with a grinning Liam. 

 

“I see you made it,” Liam beamed as he looked at Louis, seeing him threading his fingers through his greasy hair. “We’ll be getting that fixed so you’ll have your feathery locks back.” Louis gave him a small smile before he turned to me. I leaned in and pecked his lips and threaded my hand through his hair, realizing how greasy and dirty it actually was. 

 

When we pulled away, Louis had a small smile on his face as he looked at me before he turned away to Liam and his smile vanished. However, Liam was standing there with a huge grin on his face as he looked at the both of us.

 

“You two are so cute!” Liam started to squeal and clap his hands happily, before he calmed down a little. “Shall we get to that wonderful shower now?”

 

All three of us started to make our ways over to a shower where I asked Louis to take off his clothes except for his boxer briefs. He quickly discarded of his clothes before he turned to me and Liam, showing his bruised chest. 

 

“Oh honey, let’s get you washed up and then we’ll look at those bruises of yours.” Liam started to look at all the bruises from the distance he was standing away from Louis, but I could see Louis starting to get self conscious of his body.

 

“Hey Li, can you just wait out there and be a look out while we take a shower?” With a nod from the doctor he left, leaving the two of us in the showers alone. “Would you like me to shower with you, love?”

 

“Please,” Louis whimpered as he slowly discarded of his boxer briefs, quickly turning around to hide his junk. I quickly discarded of my clothes before I stepped closer to the smaller and turned his body around to be faced with a flushed boy. 

 

My lips place a small, short peck on his lips before I step away from him to go and turn on the shower head. I turn and face him before pulling him under the water when it was at a nice, warm temperature. 

 

“Would you like me to wash your hair for you?” Faintly nodding his head, I grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it in my hands to get them nice and soapy, before I started to thread my soapy fingers through his hair. “Your hair is so dirty.” I voice as I watched the water turn to gray on the floor from all the dirt that had been piled up in his soft, feathery hair. 

 

Louis’ eyes were closed and his mouth let out a quiet moan as I massaged my fingers through his hair. A smile lit up my face as I realized how much Louis liked this. 

 

I gently pushed his head back into the water, washing the soap out of his hair before I moved and picked up the bar of soap before I started to wash his body. My washing got closer and closer to his lower region, which made Louis’ breath start to go uneven. Before he knew it, I was slowly cleaning his “valuables” with the soap before I started washing his tummy and what not. 

 

“Step into the water and wash off,” I told him as I quickly washed my hair and body before stepping into the water with him. 

 

“I’m all squeaky clean now,” The smaller boasted, making me smile.

 

“Yes you are,” A chuckle leaves my lips before Liam started to call in.

 

“Are you two done having sex yet? I didn’t sign up to be your look out just so the two of you could have sex in the shower,” I scowled and looked at Louis before stepping out of the shower with Louis following closely behind. We both dry off and put our boxer briefs back on before we called in Liam again. 

 

This time, Liam came in with a little first aid kit.

 

“Okay, Louis, I’m going to touch your bruises, you tell me what level of pain they are on, 10 being you can’t stand it and 1 being it doesn’t even feel like I’m touching a bruise.” Liam started to feel around Louis’ body, me watching getting somewhat jealous, touching his bruises. According to Louis, all of them were around five until he got to a very large, dark one on his left hip. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Louis hissed and whimpered as Liam felt around.

 

“What happened is this one went all the way down and bruised the bone which caused it to hurt more. Most bruises, like the ones you have everywhere else, are just bruised between the layers of skin. This particular one had gone through to your bone, and it’s not quite surprising since your frame is so thin, including your hips.” Liam put on an ointment that eased the pain a little, before giving me the bottle. “I want you to apply this to that bruise every morning and night, and if any of the others start to hurt worse, do it to them as well.”

 

Louis and I both nod and finish getting dressed before we are all saying our goodbyes, before the two of us leave to go back to the room. 

 

Once back in the room, I let Louis roam around, not wanting to cuff him back to the wall yet, but knowing I’ll eventually have to. I place the ointment under my mattress before I go over and sit next to Louis on his bed, bring paper and a pencil.

 

“Do you want to write a letter quickly before they all get back and I have to chain you back up?” I ask with a prominent frown on my face.

 

“Yes please,” He says as he grabs the pencil and a piece of paper and starts to write as I watch over him and read over in my head what he’s writing, making me frown and smile throughout it.

 

_______________

 

Dear Niall, 

 

I know you are probably worried about me, I don’t blame you, I use to write to you every chance I got, but something happened. I mean, this something was actually for the best I think at least.

 

You see, I was kidnapped. POW. I don’t quite remember how, but I’m kind of happy I did. 

 

I met someone. His name's Harry, Harry Styles to be exact, and he’s the one who is letting me write this letter to you. If I get out of here alive, I’m actually hoping to start a new life with Harry. He’s amazing; he makes me feel happy again.

 

I want you to know that I miss you so much and I wish I could be waking up beside you each morning like we use to do. You were always the braver lad, and now look at me, I’m so scared. I just want to go home and be done with this wretched place. I miss home. 

 

Harry has been what has been keeping me alive at this place. He use to give me extra food and care for me when I was placed in the prison with the rest of the prisoners, but then I got into a fight and Harry rescued me. I’ve been staying in his room with him, chained to a wall of course, but Harry makes it all better. He always makes me feel safe and tells me that his presence here in this war was brightened up by my presence. I can’t help but feel happy and loved around him.

 

There have been multiple times when I seriously asked him to just kill me, but each time he reminds me of how beautiful I am and also about how he wants to leave this war with us both alive. 

 

I’m hoping that you will get this letter and write back, I know it’s not much, but I just needed to tell you what has been happening here with me. However, I need you to write me back please and just tell me how mums doing. I miss her so much, and the girls of course. 

 

Please write back soon if/when you get this, it would mean the world.

 

I love and miss you,

Louis xxx

 

P.S. When you send this back, address it to Harry Styles instead of my name because otherwise I won’t be able to get the letter. Love you so much my Irish bundle of joy.

_______________

 

By the time he was done writing, I could hear some people already arriving back at camp, making me quickly lock him up with a pout on mine and Louis’ face. I lean in and give him a chaste kiss on his lips before I take his letter and fold it up into thirds and place it in the right envelope that he had addressed. 

 

“I’ll get this in the mail as soon as possible,” I promised as I sat on my bed, smiling at Louis as we held each other’s gazes from across the room.

 

****

 

A/N Hey guys! So, we’d really like it if you’d drop us a comment on what you think about this story so far and even what you thought of this chapter. Any feedback is good feedback whether it’s positive or negative. Please vote, comment, or share.

 

Keep smiling,

Stay strong,

 

-Lizzy xxx


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry?" I called softly. 

I was met with silence and I sighed. He was probably asleep already. I rolled onto my side, trying to get my weight off my hip. It had been aching since Liam had prodded at it.

I felt the bed dip and soon two strong arms wrapped around me. I winced as he bumped my hip and he apologized quietly in my ear.

"How did you know I wanted you to come over here?"

"Because you're you. And it's still cold out."

I hummed in response, wiggling back so we were closer.

"I'm going to try and sneak away some more food tomorrow. You're too skinny." He traced his fingers over my ribs which were visible when I didn't have a shirt on.

"I know." I sighed sadly.

"That's not what I meant." He tightened his arms around me. "You're not perfect, but you're the closest to perfection that I've ever seen. I just don't want you getting to thin. I've seen too many soldiers die of starvation."

"I know." I put my hand on top of his that was dangling over my waist.

"Get some sleep." He kissed my cheek.

It was easily to fall asleep with him beside me, protecting me.

**

Harry woke me in the middle of the night and I groaned, rolling over tiredly. 

"Louis get up. You need to hide." 

My eyes flew open when my brain registered the faint gunshots outside. Harry was unlocking my cuffs and I clutched his arm.

"Someone followed our troops back. We think it's your side but we're not sure."

He hauled me up and I stumbled, but he caught me before I could fall, then he stuffed me between the dresser and the wall.

"Harry, I'm scared." I whispered. 

He kissed me passionately and I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"You can't go out there." I grabbed his shirt, pulling him against me. It was a feeble attempt. He was still visible if you were looking in from the door.

"I'm not."

As he said the words there came a loud banging on the door. I desperately grabbed Harry, but he peeled my hands away.

"No.matter what happens, stay hidden."

"But-"

"Promise me." He interrupted with an intense look on his face.

I nodded in defeat as as tears built in my eyes. He kissed me one last time before moving to the center of the room. 

The door flew open then and three men rushed in. The shots were louder now that the door was open and I could hear screaming.

Everything was mixing together and I couldn't tell who was screaming or firing or what was even going on, but there was one sound I knew instantly.

A pistol fired not even ten feet from where I was hiding and I had to bite down on my arm to stop myself from crying out. I could see Harry from where I was, but at that moment I wished I couldn't. 

I watched in horror as his body dropped like a rock onto the floor. His head rolled towards me and he blinked once before closing his eyes. Blood was pooling on his abdomen, staining his white shirt crimson. 

I felt my stomach churn and my chest constrict painfully and it took all of my strength not to run to him.

"Clear!" One of the men shouted.

The sound of receding steps reached my ears and the door slammed. I darted out of my hiding spot and to Harry's limp body. 

I applied pressure to his wound, hoping to stop, or at least slow, the bleeding. I honestly wanted to vomit at the sight of him lying in a pool of blood, but I held it down, knowing that he would bleed out if I didn't do something.

The problem was that I didn't know what to do. My tears were falling freely and I could do nothing to stop them. I just held my hands over his wound and peppered his face with kisses, praying that everything would be all right.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there on the floor with him, but when someone shoved me aside I snapped back to reality and screamed.

The one hovering over Harry turned and when I realized it was Liam my heart stopped. Another lad was with him. He had dark hair and tattoos covered most of his body.

"Please, Liam. You've gotta help him." I begged, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Zayn, I need gauze and forceps. Louis, I'm going to do everything I can, but I need you you to cuff yourself. Soldiers will be here any minute.

I scrambled onto my bed, locking the cuffs into place as Liam cut Harry's shirt off, revealing his torso. I felt sick at the sight of it.

A gaping hole was just above his right hip. Liam dug what looked like giant tweezers into it and I winced, feeling grateful that Harry wasn't awake to feel it.

Liam was beginning to pull out the bullet when two soldiers rushed in with guns. I tensed at first, but then I recognized the uniforms and I relaxed a little.

"What's his condition?" One of them squatted down beside Liam, examining Harry.

"No major arteries were hit, but the bullet is in fragments which is causing a lot of bleeding. I'm almost done getting the fragments out then all I can do is stitch him up.”

"Sir, there's another one here." I looked in the direction of the man who had spoken and he raised his rifle, aiming it towards my head.

"Shoot him."

"No!" Liam glanced over his shoulder. "That prisoner just saved Harry's life. He was shot and the prisoner managed to slow the bleeding down until we got here.

It was obvious from my blood stained skin and clothes that Liam was telling the truth, but I was in shock, and couldn't utter a single word. I felt paralyzed.

"Some of the people on his side were the ones who raided us and shot and killed a lot of good men. The others are dead. He's the only prisoner left."

"Please. Just spare him. He's no trouble. He saved Harry's life. We owe him." Liam turned to Zayn, taking a needle and stitching string.

"Fine, but he's your responsibility until Styles is back in his feet." The man glared at me.

The other one who was squatted down beside Liam stood and the left the room. I stared down at my hands as my heart thudded painfully in my chest. It should have been me. I should be the one laying on the floor about to bleed to death. He should have hidden, saved himself. Instead he sacrificed himself to save me. He knew that if they saw no one they would be suspicious and search the room, then we both would have been killed. 

I thanked whatever force caused him to not get shot and die instantly and begged for him to make a full recovery.

My whole body shook as Liam led me to the showers with Zayn in tow, carrying Harry’s limp body.

Harry was placed on a hospital bed where Zayn started to clean him up and Liam pushed me into the shower.

It seemed too big without Harry and my knees felt like they would give out at any minute. The sick feeling in my stomach returned when the water turned a copper color from the blood and that time, I did vomit. 

The little food I had in my stomach came up and when there was nothing left I gagged and choked until the water was clear again. I quickly scrubbed myself, wanting to get it all off me. 

Liam handed me some clothes and I broke down in sobs when I realized they were Harry’s. The shirt was too big and hung to my mid thigh and the sweatpants hung off my hips and covered my feet completely.

Liam cuffed me to the wall again, but he brought me Harry’s pillow and so I burrowed down in the shirt and clutched the pillow, inhaling his scent and falling into a dreamless sleep, filled with dreams replaying the shooting.


	8. Chapter 8

It was like a flowery meadow, with white daisies all over. I was laid down on the ground, looking up at the sky. Everything was perfect, except I felt alone. 

 

My body felt cold and still. I couldn’t move my muscles, I was frozen to the ground, or so it felt like. 

 

It felt like I was dead, yet I still felt alive. I could feel hands moving all over my body, voices around me, some calling my name, but I couldn’t see anything. Just a light blue sky. 

 

My eyes wouldn’t move, they stayed on the blue sky, staring at a particular white speck in the sky. But in less than a second, the speck got bigger and bigger, engulfing around my body, making the meadow change to white. It felt like I was weightless in a pool of white.

 

A voice keeps calling my name, it gets closer and closer until there’s a body in front of me, a body I don’t recognize. 

 

“Harry, Harry, open your eyes. Wake up,” The body sang quietly, making me confused. My eyes were open. 

 

The body leans forward and touches a spot right above my right hip which makes my body completely go limp. My eyes close and my body falls.

 

 

The first thing I see when I awake is a brown ceiling. My eyes blink a couple times before I look around to see needles and other tools. I try to move my body, but I can’t, pain shoots through my body making me gasp and whine.

 

“You’re up,” A familiar voice says before I hear footsteps and Liam beside me.

 

“Where’s Louis?” My voice comes out shaky and quiet. “No one hurt him, right?”

 

“No one did, but they wanted to,” He said before Zayn came in, having Liam whisper something to him before Zayn left again.

 

“What did you tell Zayn?”

 

“You’re all full of questions aren’t you? I can’t believe you can have these many questions after you lost so much blood and were under for almost two days, but you’ll find out soon.” And soon I did.

 

A skinny little boy walked through the door and immediately started crying before running to me, being careful of the stitched up wound.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He kept whispering out before I slowly brought my hand up and wrapped it around his frame and pulled him as tight as I could without hurting myself. His lips started to place soft kiss on my neck and slowly moved up, covering my face with kisses before stopping and looking into my eyes. “Why did you let them shoot you, you should of let them shoot me instead.”

 

I pulled him on top of me, avoiding my injured spot. We were both on the cot I was on, Louis on top of me.

 

“Baby, I will always take a bullet for you. Literally.” My voice held sincerity and my eyes held the honesty I was portraying. Soon his lips were on mine starting a loving kiss. We could both hear people gagging playfully, making me smile into the kiss.

 

When we both pulled away, we were smiling like mad. We gazed into each other’s eyes before I whispered out a certain three words that made Louis start to cry happy tears.

 

“I love you.”

 

**

 

Louis had been cuddling next to me all day. I had figured out through Liam and Zayn that no one was allowed to visit me because I was supposedly resting, but if cuddling up, talking, and playing games with the one you love was resting, then I don’t know what it's called to actually be resting.

 

“So, tell me about your family. I don’t think you’ve ever told me anything in depth about them.” I say as I watch Louis play with my long fingers.

 

“I live with my four sisters, Niall, and my mother.” Louis shrugged. “All of my sisters are younger than me, Daisy and Phoebe are the youngest and twins while Lottie is the oldest and Fizzy is the middle child.” He said slowly as he was too distracted by my fingers.

 

I kissed the side of his head and smiled before. Zayn came in with a few pieces of bread and three glasses of water.

 

“I told them that I was getting food for us three, but this is actually all for you two,” He said as he handed us the three slices of bread and placed the glasses of water on the floor beside our feet.

 

“Thank you,” I told him as I gave Louis two pieces of the bread, but Louis tore it in half and gave me the other half. “No Louis, I want you to have that piece too. You need it more than I do.” However, Louis shook his head.

 

“You need to eat it. I’m going to die eventually. I don’t want to be the reason why you're hungry.” I placed the piece of bread on Louis’ lap and looked up into his eyes.

 

“You are going to eat that piece of bread whether you like it or not. You are not going to die, and I’m going to make sure of that.” My hand moved up to Louis’ face and stroked it lightly before I leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

Louis looked into my eyes and smiled softly before looking down and taking the piece of bread and starting to eat it slowly. A smile lit up my face as I watched him eat it happily and take sips of his water.

 

“Hey Harry, I gave that letter to Liam to send out yesterday when the mail was getting shipped.” Louis smiled at me a little.

 

“Okay, a letter back should be arriving in a couple days then.” I smiled back at him before I leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss.

 

His lips made the pain from the wound go away; he was my healer, my savior. He made me strong, and that’s why he’d be getting out of imprisonment alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Huh, another update. We’re on a roll, haha! Anyways, I hope you guys liked the attempted at fluff after the sad chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep smiling,
> 
> Stay Strong,
> 
>  
> 
> -Lizzy xxx


	9. Chapter 9

My hands were like ice, my whole body frozen. No matter how many blankets or clothes I put on I couldn't get warm. It had begun snowing outside and food portions got smaller and smaller. Harry made me take half of his and whatever he could sneak away. He had lost some weight, but he refused to let me go hungry.

It had been three days since Harry was shot and his wound was finally starting to heal, but was still tender so I was careful when we huddled together at night. He had started wearing flannel plants to sleep in, but his chest remained bare. His skin was warm and gave off a pleasant smell. It wasn't a bad smell, and It wasn't like perfume, it was just him.

Liam had gotten us an extra blanket, but my body refused to retain heat. Harry held me close every night though, transferring some of his heat to me. We had stripped the blankets from his bed and moved them to mine, hoping for more warmth in the frigid air.

Zayn didn't say anything about our relationship, so I decided I liked him well enough. He was quiet, didn't say much, but he seemed nice enough.

Harry had been given two weeks to rest then he would tend to the horses until he was well enough to stand guard. I was dreading it. I didn't want him to get hurt again. People don't get lucky twice.

We mostly just layed in bed, sharing lazy kisses and cuddling. I love yous were passed between us quietly throughout the days. 

Harry had gotten a letter from his father saying his campaign would he invading a camp soon and Harry had worried he would get hurt, so I combed my fingers through his hair and told him everything would be okay. 

Liam checked on Harry every other day and made sure I was putting the ointment on my bruised hip, which Harry offered to do most of the time.

He hummed out a tune agaisnt my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled fondly down at him and his eyes fluttered open as if he could sense me looking at him.

He smiled softly, before wiggling his toes, probably trying to restore feeling in them. I rolled on top of him, kissing his rough lips gently. They were cracked and I could taste traces of blood, but it didn't stop me from parting his lips with my tongue. 

His hands slipped under my shirt, roaming my back. I moaned quietly, feeling my belly tingle.

I lowered my head to press light kisses to his neck and collarbones, biting the skin in in a few places. 

"Lou?" Harry murmered. I looked up from where I was sucking on a patch of skin and met his eyes.

One look at his face and I knew what he wanted. I kissed down his chest and trailed sloppy wet kisses down his stomach, the tugged at the dark hair peeking out of his pants with my teeth. He moaned, clutching my hair in one hand and his pillow in the other.

I pulled his pants down just enough to free his dick and I kissed the short stretch of skin on his thighs. He whined, turning his face into his pillow to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth.

I kissed the base of his dick and continued up until I got to the head. I kissed there too before wrapping my lips around him.

I had given him a blow job only once before, so there was a lot of testing and teasing to do. I wanted to find out all of his quirks. 

The first time we had gotten intimate was on on a particularly cold night. I had unknowingly slotted my thigh between Harry's legs and had been moving in my sleep, creating friction on his lower areas.

The poor boy didn't even wake me up, claiming that I needed to rest. I eventually woke up and proceeded to suck him off, which made me hard as well, so he returned the favor.

"Baby." He breathed. 

I hummed, sending vibrations through his dick and his nose scrunched as he moaned info the pillow.

We couldn't risk anyone hearing us, so we had adapted ways to stay quiet. 

He tugged at my hair, reminding me what I was doing and I bobbed my head at a medium pace, watching his face contort into pleasure. It was a beautiful view.

I deep throated him and he grunted, tugging my hair harshly. I willed my lower regions to not respond. I was tired and cold, but I still wanted to make Harry feel good.

I hollowed my cheeks, sliding my tongue up and down and pinching my lips gently around him. He came with a muffled shout and I swallowed everything he gave me. 

I licked him clean, then crawled up the bed to lay at his side again and he kissed my temple. 

"Thank you." He panted. "You good, or do I need to-"

"I'm fine baby." I assured. 

He nuzzled his face agaisnt my neck, wrapping himself around me again.

"I love you." I whispered. 

"Love you too Darling."

**

"Lou, wake up." Harry shook me gently and I grumbled sleepily. "Louis." He sang.

I felt hands at my sides and seconds later I was giggling as he tickled me until I was wide awake.

"Asshole." I muttered.

He stuck out his lower lip in in a pout, so I pecked his lips, making him grin. 

"What was so important that you had to wake me up for?" 

"Breakfast and Niall wrote you a letter." He lifted a plate from the bedside table and set it in my lap. I was surprised to see a fried egg and two peices of bacon. "The soldiers stumbled across an abandoned camp. There was a lot of supplies left." He explained.

"Have you eaten?" I glared accusingly at him.

"Yes. I've been up for about an hour."

I nodded after seeing he was telling the truth and took a bite of bacon. I moaned at the taste. It had been so long since I had any meat and bacon was just heavenly.

Harry rested his head in my lap while I ate and I was careful not to drop crumbs into his hair. I finished my breakfast and wiped my hands on a napkin then set the plate back on the table.

I carded my fingers through Harry's curls. I found it strange that they were so silky, yet I knew for a fact he hadn't showered in three days. Although he hadn't done anything but lay in bed with me.

He nuzzled his nose into my thigh and I held back a giggle. He was extremely cuddly in the mornings. Almost like a kitten. 

But then I noticed something off about him. His cheeks were flushed and he was shivering, but not from the cold.

"Babe, are you alright? You're shaking." I put my hand on his forhead and gasped at the heat radiating off it.

"I'm fine Lou." He grumbled, slapping my hand away.

"You're burning up." I furrowed my eyebrows as I pressed my fingertips to his neck. He was burning up there too. "Go get Liam."

He sat up and I watched him curiously. "I went this morning before you woke." He sighed. "There's an infection in my wound and we don't have the antibiotics to treat it. It's happening to others. Three of our men went out to find some medicine."

I brushed my fingers over his collarbone, then rested my hand on his shoulder. I gently pushed him down into a laying position.

"How bad is it?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer and as I curled into his side I regretted asking.

"If it's not treated soon it could cause blood poisoning and eventually death." I snapped my eyes shut and tightened my arms around his body. "But that won't happen. I'll be just fine." He kissed my temple and I chuckled sadly.

"Why is it that you're comforting me and you're the one who's ill?"

He chuckled, but it ended with a cough. I rubbed circles on his chest soothingly then offered him my glass of water that he sipped at it slowly.

He shivered violently, so I tucked the blankets around us and scooted as close as possible. 

I reached across him grabbing the letter from Niall and tearing It open.

 

Dear Louis,

I'm so happy you're okay! Mum and me thought the worst when your letters stopped. She's beside me now. She says to tell you she loves you. We miss you Lou. 

I'm glad Harry is taking care of you. Thank him for me. He sounds like like a great guy and I hope I can meet him one day. Your mum agrees. 

The girls are fine too. Daisy and Pheobe don't fully understand what's happening, but maybe that's a good thing. Lottie stays in her room a lot and Felicity watches TV with me. We still have dinner as a family but it's not the same without you.

I'm really glad you're okay. Stay safe!

-Niall xx

Ps. Please don't stop writing again. That was scary:(

 

I breathed out a sigh of relief. My family was okay. And Harry would be okay. Everything would be okay. Hopefully.

Harry snored softly and I chuckled and placed a kiss on his temple. He was to cute for his own good. 

No one came into his quarters so we didn't worry about someone walking in on us. And if by some chance they did, soldiers always knock first.

I folded the letter neatly and tucked it under the mattress where no one would find it. If someone found it Harry could get in a lot of trouble. 

I rested my head on Harry's and allowed myself to fall asleep again to the sound of his slow breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking over the letter multiple times had me feeling like I was doing the right thing, I just needed to get Louis out of this wretched place. It had been a day since Niall's letter was received and a day since I started writing one of my own to Niall.

Ever since the letter was received, I could see Louis' mood had changed slightly. He would smile a little more now than he did before. Even though he was still sad that there was a chance he wouldn't survive, his mood was one that never went below the determination to be able to go home to his family and never look back at this place, and me.

"Fuck!" Silently drifts out of my mouth before I'm bringing my middle finger up to my mouth to stop it from bleeding. My skin is so dry where a simple touch to the corner of a piece of paper will slice my skin. Louis' asleep on his cot across the room, he had been complaining recently that his shoulder has been hurting, and I knew exactly why. The way he had to sleep was basically all scrunched up, facing the wall when he was chained. I hated having to chain him up, but I never wanted to risk having someone come in and catch us. We'd both be sentenced to death in an instant.

The bleeding had subsided as the anticipation grew higher. I had to send this letter to keep Louis safe, and I believe that Niall is the only answer for that.

_______________

Dear Niall,

This is a lot to ask, I know, but if you care about Louis you'll listen and help me. Louis' precious and he needs to be kept safe. 

I'm asking you one simple thing, please just help me to keep him safe. He means the world to me and I'd do absolutely anything to keep him safe; risking my life would be one of those anythings.

He can't take this cold, harsh weather anymore, and he can't take this harsh captivity he's living in. If he doesn't leave soon, he's not going to make it through the next couple months. Already I've had to give him almost all of my food rations and even more when a friend of mine smuggles us other food, but even that isn't helping him. 

Now, the first little snit bit may have had you thinking to yourself "Why the is he telling me this shit?" but I'm getting to the part where I need your help. Louis' going to die if he doesn't escape in the next month or two, it's a given, but I can't have him die and I know you can't either. So, I ask you to help out and save him. 

My real question is, are you up for the challenge? 

I know this is vague, but write me back as soon as possible and I'll explain more; I absolutely promise that I will. 

Sincerely, 

A hopeful Harry. 

P.S. This whole exchange is going to be kept a secret between the two of us until further notice. Louis cannot know no matter what, this is in a way confidential. 

_______________

The sleeping figure across the room has me grinning like an idiot. A simple glance at him makes all the worries go away; it's like this war doesn't even exist, except it does. You can hear the gunshots and the screams all night long, they haunt your thoughts, they haunt your dreams, and most of all, they haunt your life.

Before I head over to my loves cot, I tuck the letter under the shitty mattress. If Louis saw the letter it would ruin everything. My feet carry me over to my love where I cuddle up next to his cold body. Louis turns over and cuddles into me and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tight.

I place a light kiss to the top of his head before I'm drifting off into a -somewhat- peaceful sleep.

**

I'm awoken by light kisses being placed on my bare chest, the lips ice cold and cracked.

"Wake up," The lips breathed out against my chest, the cold breath making goose bumps trail up and down my body.

My eyes open with a smile on my face as I look down at the small, scrawny boy.

"You're so skinny, just skin and bones," A frown finds its way to my face. "I'm sorry, so sorry." I say as I hold his body tightly to me, placing a light kiss to the top of his head.

Louis shivers making me hold him as tight as I can. It's getting harder and harder to hold him tight; my arms are getting weaker and weaker from the lack of movement. All I did now is lay with Louis, keeping the both of us warm, and "healing". Everyone thought that the people who got shot, me included, had to rest and heal before we could go back out to our line of force. It was so excruciatingly painful not being able to fight.

"Get me out of here, get me home. I want to go home," Louis continuously reiterated. All he did was tell me how much he wished to just be home with his family, having me by his side and loving him every second, every minute of the day.

The letter, Harry. The letter. I had to keep reminding myself that Louis was the reason I wrote that letter to Niall, he was the reason I was willing to give up everything and leave. He was the person I must keep safe.

Every thanksgiving meal when my family would all get together and eat a nice dinner just the four of us, my dad would always tell us, "No matter how hard life gets, you always have the people you love to look back at and be thankful for. Your family will always be there for each and every one of you, but when you find someone that you would do absolutely anything for, you have to go to the ends of the Earth just to make sure they are safe and sound." That was the reason why I love my father so much; he's the one who keeps reminding me that Louis is worth it, he is worth loosing so much.

"Zayn told me that some of the troops are going out to find some more supplies, and he told me that you and I would be safe to take another shower today," I said lightly as I placed a soft kiss to Louis', already greasy, caramel locks of hair.

"I need a shower. A nice hot shower with you," Louis looked up at me and winked making me smirk.

"A hot shower seems nice, really nice," A banging sounds on the door making the both of us jump a little and me to stand up quickly before taking a deep breath as the door opened to show Zayn.

"They all left about 20 minutes ago, you two are able to go take a shower now," Zayn informed us with a soft smile on his face before exiting.

"Shall we go take a shower then?" I asked Louis as I began to unlock his hand and ankle cuffs.

"We shall," Louis chuckled a little as he stood up slowly. We both made our way out of the room and down to the showers where we both quickly discarded of our clothes and got into the steaming hot water. 

The feeling of hot water meeting my cold skin made me groan a little at the burning sensation, but it quickly subsided when it started to feel amazing. Since I've been here, I always had to take cold showers to conserve the hot water for the generals, so I got use to cold water, but now that the water is hot, I don't think I could ever go back to cold water.

"Your wound is healing up nicely," Louis noticed as his hand traced around it, examining the wounded area. "You'll probably be back out on the battle grounds in a few weeks time." Sadness filled his voice, but even though his was sad I was still trying to hide the smile that was almost forcing its way on my face. He'd be out of here, hopefully soon.

"I swear, you are spending too much time with Liam," I stated with a light chuckle which was returned as innocent eyes looked up at me. "So beautiful." My hand started to stroke Louis' face as I admired every aspect.

"You are too much for me to lose. I don't want you to die," He mumbled, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Trust me, you will always have me. If it's not physically, then I'll always be in your heart," Sincerity filled my voice. It saddened me that we would most likely be split up until the war is over, or maybe even forever. I don't know, but I knew that one thing was for sure; I was in love with Louis.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry’s POV

I received a letter from Niall after three days. Louis was asleep at my side so I read it immediately. 

 

Dear, Harry

You're right. I can't loose Louis. He's like my brother and he's my best friend. I'll do whatever it takes to get him out of there. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. We’ve been worried sick about him. His sisters are young and they don’t understand. I tried explaining that he’s safe for now, but they just want him to come home. I do too. We all miss him terribly. But why can’t he know? Is it bad? Illegal? Dangerous? I don’t care. I just want him to come home.  
Thank you for watching over him and caring for him since I can't. Any food is better than none, so please keep giving him food. I already like you. If you can, maybe send send a picture of you two back? I'm not sure if you have cameras or not. There's one of me and Louis’ family and a letter for Louis in the envelope as well. Please give them to him.

-Niall

 

I let out a relieved sigh and tucked the letter into my jacket pocket. I wanted to get Louis out of this damned war as soon as possible.

Louis was curled up next to me, draped in the blankets from both our beds and my jackets . Because he was so thin his body wasn't retaining much heat, so he relied on my body heat and layers of blankets to shield him from the bitter cold.

He had started to cough and sneeze and I prayed that he didn't catch pneumonia. They wouldn't give him medicine because he was a prisoner, but I thought I could sneak some from Liam if I became desperate.

So despite, the war raging outside I cuddled with Louis and kept us both warm, falling more for the boy every day. I was certain that if we got out of the war alive then I would ask him to marry me. We might even raise a family. But I had a feeling that only one of us would be getting out alive, and I was going to make sure it was him.

I kissed his forehead and then slipped out of bed. I pulled on my uniform, wincing a bit. I was supposed to start work again, but first I was going to get breakfast and smuggle some in my coat for Louis.

I managed to get two pieces of bread and three strawberries and I filled my cup with water for him. I carried them back to my quarters and shook Louis gently. He blinked awake, revealing the blue eyes that I loved so much. They made even the darkest days seem brighter. 

“Hey.” I smiled. I sat beside him and pulled the napkin from my coat and handed it to him. 

He smiled weakly and took them chewing on the bread before taking a sip of water to help it go down. He tugged on my sleeve with a frown.

“I have to care for the horses.” I sighed. “Nothing to strenuous. 

Louis frowned and pulled me down by the collar for a kiss. I obliged and cupped his cheek to kiss him sweetly. I reluctantly cuffed him to the wall once we parted and he sighed. “Could you loosen it some?” He whined. “It’s pinching my wrist.” 

I frowned and immediately loosened it. I kissed the red skin on his wrist. “Better?” Louis just smiled and sat up for another kiss. “I’ll try to get you some dinner before I come back.” 

“Don’t get yourself in trouble.” Louis frowned. “I’m not worth it.” 

“Hey.” I whispered, sitting on the bed. “I was willing to die if it meant you lived and I still am. I’ll always protect you.”

“But if you die, then I’ll have nothing to live for.” Louis sighed, his ears tearing up.

I pulled him into my lap, shifting so the chains weren’t pulling at his wrist and ankle. He leaned his head onto my shoulder and nudged his nose against my neck before kissing the skin softly. 

I rubbed soothing circles on his back and kissed his head until he was almost asleep. Then I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. “I love you.” I murmured.

“Love you too.” He hummed sleepily.

I left once he closed his eyes and went to muck out the stalls. By the time I finished it was already noon so I got some lunch, sneaking some for Louis. I had to keep it with me since I wasn’t going to my quarters and the horses kept nosing at my pockets. Thankfully no one was around to get suspicious.

I fed and watered the horses then put them in their stalls before grooming them. I saddled up six for the guards and waited for them to retrieve them before going to dinner. I once again snuck away some food and then returned to my quarters where Louis was reading the Sherlock Holmes book I gave him. I hoped it would help pass the time when I wasn’t there. 

I placed the food in his lap and he thanked me quietly before munching on it. I had told him not to say thank you every time but he did it regardless. I took off my uniform and changed into flannel pajama pants and a thin white t-shirt. I locked the door and then unlocked Louis’ cuffs before curling up on his cot with him.

He wiggled closer, tucking himself into my side as he finished the small portion of food. I used two fingers to tilt his chin up and then pressed our lips together. My eyes fell shut as my body warmed up some. The effect he had on me was something I would never get used to.

He rolled on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hi." I smiled. He scanned over my face for a minute then pecked my lips softly. "Will you make love to me?" He blushed, playing with the fabric of my shirt.

I smiled and pushed his hair away from his eyes. It had gotten quite long. "Of course, baby." I whispered. I stretched my neck up to kiss him lovingly and his hands slipped under my shirt, pushing it up so he could explore my chest. I tugged his shirt off and then flipped us over after a minute before taking my own off. 

Louis tucked his head into my neck and started kissing the skin there. "No marks there Lou." I murmured. He grumbled but moved his lips to my collarbone and put one above my swallow tattoo.

I raked my fingers through his hair as my other hand started to palm at his crotch where he was sporting a semi. I slipped my tongue into his mouth a swirled it around, loving the sweet taste the berries had left behind. 

He whined a bit and shifted his hips up, so I pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his erection. I kissed the tip and then dug under under my mattress to retrieve the lube Liam loaned me. I wasn't sure why he had it but I didn't want to think about it too much so I just thanked him and went on my way.

Louis squirmed as I circled a lube slicked finger around his entrance and breathed out shakily. "Have you done this before?"

"No." I admitted. "But I know how. Porn and stuff." I shrugged. "Have you?" My breath fogged the air around us and I was suddenly aware of the cold air against my bare skin.

"No." Louis squeaked. "But I...I trust you." He looped his arms around my neck and I dipped my head to kiss him gently as I pushed my finger into him slowly. "Feels weird." He whispered. "I think you can add another."

I pumped it in and out a few times just to be sure before adding my second finger. He winced a bit so I started to rub his sides and belly soothingly with my free hand. His hips were prominent and his ribs were visible against his pale skin.

I kissed at all the bruises and scars and then trailed my lips over his belly. “So beautiful.” I murmured. 

I curled and twisted twisted my fingers the best I could, trying to make it the least painful for Louis. I added my third finger after a while and Louis sucked in a breath.

"You okay?" I asked softly. "We don't have to do this. You can tell me to stop at any time."

Louis shook his head and reached for my hand. I happily tangled our fingers together and kissed him gently, having to twist awkwardly to keep my fingers inside him.

I moved back between his legs and kissed up his thighs as I moved my fingers. It was hot and tight and needless to say my dick was throbbing In the confines of my boxers. I stretched him some more before he sat up and grabbed my wrist.

"Just...like...get inside me. Please." He whined. I chuckled softly and pulled my fingers out before leaning up and kissing him deeply.

I tugged off the remainder of my clothes and then put some more lube onto my hand. I stroked myself, making sure I was evenly coated and lined myself up, putting one hand by Louis' chest and the other on his hip. The sheets pooled around my waist as I gently pushed in. 

He clenched and squeezed his eyes shot once I was fully inside. I held back a moan and peppered his face with kisses before connecting our lips.

He finally relaxed and once I was sure he had adapted to the stretch I began to move my hips in tiny circles at first but then worked my way up to thrusting shallowly.

"Ungh. Harry." He moaned quietly. "You can go fast- ah!"He was cut off with with a moan as I brushed his prostate and I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh. We can't get caught." I smiled fondly. "We have to be quiet." He nodded so I removed my hand and he looped his arms arms round my neck again with a dopey smile.

"Do that again please." He wrapped his legs around my waist and pushed his heels into my back. I smiled fondly and pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in a bit faster. We both moaned softly and Louis buried his face in my neck to muffle the sounds as he started to get louder.

I was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust and his moans were almost rolling into one, so I wrapped wrapped a hand around his length to finish him off. He came after only two flicks of my wrist and bit down on my shoulder as he moaned and came onto my hand and his belly. I watched his face and with both the physical and visual stimulation I came after half a dozen more thrusts

I laid on top of him, sighing softly as we both came down from our highs. When my breathing returned to normal I pulled out and got up to get a towel to clean us up. “We should be able to shower tomorrow.” I whispered.

Louis nodded and then yawned before curling into my side. I smiled sweetly and wrapped my arms around him before kissing his temple. “I love you.” I murmured.

“I’m unsure about a lot of things in my life, but one thing I am sure about is that I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so kind of a good ending place...maybe? Anyways, hope you liked it and don’t forget to comment, vote, and follow us!:)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's POV

 

It hadn’t been getting any better the past few days. I was constantly at Louis’ side when I could be, he was starting to get a little better but he was still getting thinner; it’s like nothing would help him anymore.

 

I could tell his metabolism was dropping and he was going to die very soon, it scared me to think about seeing him die in my arms knowing that I could’ve possibly did something, anything to save him.

 

“H-Harry,” A soft voice croaked out making me turn around from where I was putting my uniform on. My legs slowly traveled over where Louis’ cot was placed and crouched down beside it, threading my fingers softly through his greasy hair, but I bypassed that because really I could care less.

 

“What do you need baby,” Comes out softly as I look at him lovingly with a tint of sadness in my eyes. I slowly look up and down his body, realising he needs a new pair of clothes since they were starting to thin out and rip from being worn pretty much 24/7.

 

“C-Cold,” He mumbled softly with a shiver before letting out a small sneeze and a few light coughs that rippled through his body, making me ache at how thin Louis was.

 

I slowly stood up and went over to my cot, grabbing my somewhat thick blanket before walking back over to Louis. As I pick him up, he’s weightless. As I lay the blanket out on his bed, I can feel a few tears slip from my eyes making me quickly wipe them away before laying Louis back down softly; I must stay strong for him, he can’t see me break.

 

My arms wrap Louis up in my blanket like a burrito before I lay a blanket back on top of him, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Thank you,” I hear him quietly mumble, looking up at me with a soft smile.

 

I smile widely saying, “My baby burrito. I just want to eat you up.” before I straddle Louis’ body and start leaving soft bites to his neck making Louis giggle quietly and squirm underneath me. It made me happy knowing that he still had a little bit of energy to move and play around just a little bit.

 

A banging noise on the door made the two of us jump a little, making me grown and Louis to frown. “Baby, I’ll be back soon okay? They’re letting me come back early so my wound can be checked out.” I say quietly before placing a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek, giving him a soft smile before getting off of him.

 

Grabbing my jacket from my bed, I leave but not before looking back at Louis quickly only to find that he had fallen asleep; making me leave with a small frown on my face.

 

\-----

 

When I got back, my heart almost stopped when I saw someone leaning over Louis in the same uniform I was. His hand was lightly stroking Louis’ cheek making my insides twist with jealousy and anger to rise up inside of me, making me clench my fists almost ready to attack.

 

All anger and jealousy diminished once the soldier turned around. “Harry, maybe you should bring him in and I’ll check him out. He’s really not doing well,” The other stated making me nod and walk closer to the two.

 

“Will do Liam, thankfully everyones still out today,” Says as I lean down and place a light peck to the top of Louis’ forehead. “I’m back baby.” I whisper softly, smiling a little when I’m met with beautiful blue eyes sleepily opening; the beautiful eyes I fell in love with.

 

Liam gave me a soft smile as I stood up, looking at him. “Maybe a nice warm shower would help the both of you, but first I want you to feed him this bread. It may help him receive a little bit of strength so he can get up and take a shower,” He handed me a small piece of bread before continuing. “I’ll also get him some new clothes, god he’s dying in them.” He says sadly, shaking his head a little in disbelief.

 

I nod a little as I look at Louis sadly, knowing it was true. He needed to get out of here, otherwise he won’t be alive much longer; the truth brought tears to my eyes.

 

“We’ll be down in a little while,” The confirmation had Liam walking out of the room, giving a slight not to me and a quiet farewell to Louis. My hand softly stroked through Louis’ hair, smiling when he quietly purred at the feeling. “You’re so damn beautiful baby. I love you so much.”

 

“P-Please don’t ever l-leave me.” Louis rasped out softly, doing it as best he could making me tear up more knowing that one day I might have to.

 

“I’ll try my best not to baby,” Says softly as I unwrap the Louis burrito chuckling softly to myself, placing a soft kiss to his forehead once he’s unwrapped before helping him sit up. “Baby, can you try eating some of this please?” I question softly as I break off a piece of bread from the piece Liam gave me seeing Louis nod softly.

 

His mouth open just a enough for me to place a small piece of bread on his tongue so he could chew and swallow it slowly. “B-Bucket.” He croaked out panically, making me quickly grab the bucket from beside his bed and holding it in front of his mouth just in time for Louis to throw up the small piece of bread I gave him, right in side of it.

 

The frown on my face couldn’t be explained by anything else but sadness. He couldn’t even keep down food anymore, it hurt me so much to see Louis like this.

 

I grabbed an old rag and slowly but carefully I wiped his mouth and face so there wasn’t any excess vomit before throwing the rag across the room to the pile of clothes on the floor. “Babe, do you think you can get up and take a shower?” I quietly questioned as I looked at him softly, receiving a small nod with a light cough.

 

My arms softly picked him up and held him close against my chest as I slowly made my way out of the room and down the hall to where the showers were, also where Liams medical room was. I pushed open the door, giving Liam a soft smile as I placed Louis down on one of the cots in the room.

 

“Um, he threw up the bread,” I informed Liam making him nod as I slowly took Louis’ shirt off, gasping slightly at how skinny he was; he was merely skin and bones. My fingers softly traced up Louis’ stomach and chest, making him shiver softly. “I’m so sorry you have to live like this.” Comes out of my mouth quietly before I felt small, fragile, cold fingers touch my cheeks and bring my head forward, connecting our lips together softly.

 

“I l-love you,” Louis mumbles softly against my lips, making me smile softly as I mumble back,

 

“I love you too.”

 

After that everything started happening in fast forward. The two of us showered quickly as I helped Louis along the way, Liam checked my wound out telling me it was healing well and I just needed to keep taking my medicine, but then once Louis was getting checked out by Liam its like everything slowed down and returned to regular play.

 

It hurt me to look at Louis, so I resulted in writing my letter back to Niall. It was always hard to write nowadays since I had to care for Louis and do my assigned jobs each and every day and plus I needed to sleep at least some. But here I am, finally writing.

 

\-----

 

Dear Niall,

 

This isn’t gonna be easy, the task I am about to ask you. If we succeed, it will be a miracle.

 

I’m gonna need you to do something risky that may come down in the deaths of both of us, but really for my own life, if I die and Louis’ safe I’d die somewhat of a happy person knowing my one true love is safe.

 

The reason Louis can’t know is because this task will end up separating us, and I know it would break his heart to have to separate from me. It’s best if he doesn’t know until the day comes that we must separate.

 

Now, you may be asking yourself, “What the hell is the task I’m asking you to do for me?” Well I am here to tell you now. You proved to me that you want to keep Louis safe, so I know I can trust you with Louis’ life. As I said before, he needs to get out of his place so I need your help with something very very risky. I need you to get over here as soon as you can to help me get Louis out of here as quick as possible. I need him to get out of here, he’s dying on me and I can’t have that happen to him or else I would literally die knowing he’s gone.

 

Please, I need you to help me. This is my plead to you to get Louis out fast and safe. If you feel up to this task, please write back as soon as possible, I’m in need of help for Louis’ sake.

 

Now, enclosed in this envelope is a picture of both Louis and I. I know he’s super thin, I’m trying my hardest to keep him alive and warm, but sometimes me trying isn’t good enough; this is why I need your help.

 

Please, please I beg of you. Please help me get Louis home. Please.

 

Sincerly,

 

A desperate Harry.

 

P.S. I’m sorry I’m not doing well at explaining things, it’s hard to explain things when my heart is seriously being torn into two. I just really need your help, I’m trying my best to explain but it’s just hard.

 

\-----

 

I quickly shove the letter into my uniform pocket before I get distracted by tracing the seams of my uniform. I feel a cold breath on my neck and weightless arms wrap around me, making me jump a little until I realize who it was.

 

“I tired,” Louis mumbled softly making me smile softly as I stand up and pick Louis up in my arms as I realize Liam had left, leaving me to furrow my eyebrows. “F-Food.” He quietly stated against my neck answering my internal question before I carried Louis back to our room or hell hole, whatever you’d like to call it.

 

I softly laid Louis down on my cot before crawling in beside him, bringing his body close to mine as I cover us with both of our blankets. It only took me a few seconds before I realised Louis was already asleep.

 

Leaving my mind to think back to the letter I questioned to myself, “Could this actually work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry for the long wait and this boring, horrible chapter. I've been going through a lot of mental, physical and personal stuff lately and it's just been hard to write. However, I'm back and ready to start writing this again. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this long.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this, but if you don't I'll understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep smiling, your smile is worth every cent.
> 
> Lizzy xxx


End file.
